Gryphon's Tale
by Traymac
Summary: The proud Gryphon sits bold and fierce but knows that he is missing something, part of him is aching, part of him is longing, part of him is yearning, but most of all part of him is hurting. Old scares run deep, healed now but forever feel open. Now he must journey to find one who can help heal the scars and make him whole.


**Gryphon's Tale**

**Part I**

The proud Gryphon sits bold and fierce but knows that he is missing something, part of him is aching, part of him is longing, part of him is yearning, but most of all part of him is hurting. Old scares run deep, healed now but forever feel open.

A Wolf calls, the Gryphon hears and slowly the Gryphon moves towards the Wolf. The wolf's song has calmed him; the Wolf's presence has taken the yearning and longing. The Gryphon is content for a time but old feelings return, the longing comes back and the wolf's song is not enough. The Gryphon knows he must journey not only to fill the longing he has but to find one who can heal the wounds that run deep in his soul.

**Part II**

One night a dream took the gryphon from his home valley to a forest full of lush trees, a deep cool misted valley where the waters run clear to high snow covered mountains. As he flew with the wind rustling his feathers, a sense of purpose settled on him. Far off lands called him; visions came to him telling him to find what he seeks. Awaking with the sun's rays he watched as the sun slowly warmed the valley, his home. Breathing in deeply the cool morning air the gryphon spread his wings and flew down until he reached the cool stream below and drank from it.

After reflecting a few days on the vision he had, the places he saw, he knew he would be traveling north if he chose. His soul told him to go but his heart was torn on whether he should or not. One afternoon he meet up with the wolf and told him about his vision, the wolf agreed that it was a call and that he had been expecting it for some time. The gryphon asked him what he meant and the wolf explained that he knew he couldn't heal all the gryphon's scars in his soul but he was glad to have helped the gryphon so far. The gryphon touched and warmed embraced the wolf, and then told him that he would leave in a few days time.

The wolf asked it the gryphon would join him on a hunt till then, the gryphon agrees and they went out looking for the elusive male stag that had so far eluded them for some time. After a day of tracking the stag, the wolf signaled that the tracks and scent disappeared; the gryphon took to the air and found so sign of him. Returning to the wolf, they discussed what they would do now and agreed to head back and watch the setting sun from the hill top.

After watching the sun melt into the valley and then disappear the wolf pointed out that it was a full moon and began to sing a song that told of family, heart, companionship, and self. The gryphon closed his eyes and listens feeling the song go through him. The wolf's song sooths him to sleep and there his vision returns. That morning he wakes before the sun and wolf, looking next to him he see the wolf cuddled close, he nozzles the wolf before getting up and flying down through the cool air for a drink. He looks to the east as the sun starts to peak out and then decides to head north.

**Part III**

The sun was high when the gryphon saw the first signs of the forest. Flying low he landed on the out skirts of the thick forest and after a short while found a path leading in. It was late in the day by the time he found a cleaning and a small stream. He approached the stream and took a drink then looked around; the clearing was small surrounded by thick dense trees and saplings. As the sun slowly set the clearing and the forest slowly grew dark and sounds came to life around him, strange sounds that he had never heard before. Flying up he found a stable branch to rest upon, he folded his wings around himself as if that would shield him from the noise and creatures that were around him. An owl calls and the moon light casts eerie shadows around him. Closing his eyes sleep finally takes him away from the noise and the shadows.

The sun's rays wake him the following morning, stretching he flew down from his perch for a drink, looking around the area looked different during the day. Looking close he found a path that lead deeper into the forest, so he ventured in and encountered a fox. The Fox greeted the gryphon and after chatting a bit the fox told him that he would help him navigate the forest and introduce him around. Following the path and the gryphon notices how beautiful the fox looks with the sun's rays hitting his reddish fur. After a second of silence the gryphon complements how lovely the fox's fur was, the fox thanks the gryphon for his complement but warns that flattery in this forest will lead him into a lot of trouble.

Coming out of the shrouded forest to a bright clearing with a vast valley and cool blue river, there he sees various animals; foxes, deer, bears, coyotes, wolves and other animals. Leading the way the fox introduces the Gryphon to the other foxes and the wolves, and then runs off with the foxes to chase mice. Gryphon was talking to some wolves about what lies north of the forest when he is approached by a very attractive elk; Gryphon greets her then continues talking with the wolves about the terrain north of the forest. A fox notices how the cow was strutting and showing off her tail, decides to tell the bull elk what he saw. The Bull hearing from the fox that this Gryphon was around one of his cows stomped his hooves and then heads towards Gryphon.

The Gryphon and wolves were still discussing the terrain north of the forest, when the big bull Elk approached them, stomping his hooves. He brought his massive antlers level with the Gryphon and then spoke in a deep threatening tone, warning the Gryphon to stay away from his cows or there would be trouble. The Gryphon was about to explain to the bull that nothing had happened, when one of the wolves stopped him and had him smell the air. The Gryphon inhaled and notices a district strong odor; the wolf tells him that the bull will not listen to him while he is in rut. Taking the wolf's advice Gryphon explore the areas away from the bull and his cows.

Days after encountering the bull and his cows Gryphon was exploring the northern part of the forest when he came into a clearing and found a cow grazing, she then looked up and saw him. She strutted seductively towards him, Gryphon at first just froze then his senses kicked in and he started to back up. The cow seductively walks around him and rubs against him, Gryphon back up a great distance from the cow and turns towards the west. The cow asks him what is wrong, hasn't he ever played with an elk before. Gryphon didn't answer but kept heading west; he passed a thicket and came face to face with the big bull himself. Breathing hard and snorting he lowered his head, bringing his antlers level with the Gryphon's chest. The cow sees the bull and runs off in the opposite direction. The bull pawing at the ground charges the Gryphon, the Gryphon takes to the air avoiding the bull. The bull bellows and stomps the ground as the Gryphon heads north leaving the forest behind him. After days of flying Gryphon finally found an ideal spot to land, a clearing with a stream and tall, soft grass; yawning he drank from the stream and then walked into the tall grass and laid down and was instantly asleep.


End file.
